HAVOC'S IN TOWN
by DracosBloodyhellishSlut
Summary: There's a new pure blood in the mix, and things are bound to get messy. As Draco meets his match. What can you say when a name, is also a personality? This girl shows the Malfoy men what fun a little Havoc can be!


**HAVOC

* * *

**

**Author**: DracosBloodyHellishSlut

**Dicsclaimer:** I wish i was J.K. Rowlings, my drivers license says other wise, so don't sue. I own a stick of gum, a pair of handcuffs, and Havoc, so yeah, don't think i've got any thing you want.

**Summary: T**here's a new pure blood in the mix, and things are bound to get messy. As Draco meets his match. What can you say when a name, is also a personality? This girl shows the Malfoy men what fun a little Havoc can be!

**Feeback**: Yes that would be nice ...this is my frist fic so step on me if u want but i really did try to do this

**A/N: ****Thanks to my Beta**

**Beta by** :**Birdie Phillip**s thanks to her this would hav never seen the internet ..Thankies...

* * *

I guess Havoc is what you would call dark. When Hanna/Havoc received her invitation, she was ecstatic; she couldn't help herself, when she found out she was gonna be away from her parents, for almost a whole year. Though the letter did say she needed a few things, that she had never really heard of.  
Her parents thought Hanna and her friends were just playing a bad joke on them; until, how ever, a red headed girl just appeared out of no where in their living room. Scaring the crap out of them, though that just made the redhead laugh harder, as she introduced herself as Allie, short for Calikue. (Calico?)  
(Yeah they thought it was odd too.) Allie came with a letter from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, saying that since, Hanna was a pure blood raised, muggle and would not find all of the things she needed to go to hog warts; He sent one of his staff to help her out, by taking her to Diagon Alley. In the note it insured Hanna's well being, but all her parents were worried about was when she was coming back. Hanna, simply told them, she didn't know, but would take her house key.  
So they could do what ever they wanted, since she wouldn't need to be let in. As long as she could get into the house, they had no other excuse, so they nodded and walked out the door. With that Hanna asked Allie when she thought, she would be back. Allie herself didn't know, because it depended on how crowded it would be, and what time they got there.  
"Speaking of time I should probably get ready to leave, huh?" Hanna asked, as Allie shrugged. "It's alo' colder in London, then in America. So you might want t' pack warmer cloths." Allie said, "Actually it just finished snowing when I left to com' and get you. I ended up having t' go back and change." Allie said. Apparently 85º is hot to them. "I think I'm gonna have to get some winter cloths if it's common for it to snow." Hanna said as she packed all of her pants which was just about all of her wardrobe. Surprisingly once she was all packed and grabbed her keys, and looked at the witch standing next to her.  
Allie told Hanna we were going to go through a Portkey. She explained to Hanna what it was and what would happened when she touched it. "are ya' ready?" Allie asked, as Hanna grabbed her hand. Before Hanna could blink they were somewhere new. Allie started walking away, like nothing so Hanna followed. As they walked down what had to be the most beautiful place Hanna had ever seen. While she was caught up in the snowy scenery Allie shook her out of it with a question.  
"So what do people call you?" She asked. "My name is Hanna. But, all my friends at home call me Havoc." Havoc replied. "I guess I'll have to warn all the professors." Allie said with a laugh, and with that said they went and bought most Havoc's supplies. When Allie said she need to go use the bathroom, asking if havoc could wait. Havoc told her, to go to the bathroom and she'd get the rest. Even if she don't know where to go. "I'll get there some how." She nodded, she knew, Havoc would be ok.  
As she walked off and Havoc headed the other way, back towards the robes store... 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.' Havoc's list said she would need 2 dress robes, three sets of work robes, one black hat, a pair of dragon hide gloves, and a winter coat.

When Havoc walked in the store all the costumers turned to look at her. Pausing for a minute she waved at them, and to her great surprise they all waved back. She walked strait to the front desk and asked them what would be the best and most expensive robes. For the dress robes she wanted them preferably in green or black, maybe even plum, The women at the desk just looked at her, taking out a pen and a pad. "Would you like any of them personalized?" She asked pushing her large glasses up. Havoc looked at her, then around the store. Taking her sweet time, then decided. "Yes."  
"What would you like it to say on the back, and in what color?" she asked, sensing this was going to take awhile. Havoc gave the store one more look. "for the dress robes, I would like it to say havoc in a sparkly blue. But the robe, in a black." Havoc said, and the clerk looked at her then she wrote it all down. "What about the school robes? What would you like it to say on the back?" the clerk asked, as havoc, once again, gave the store a once over. "I'd like it to also say havoc on the back. except I would like the robe to be green and the writing in gold or sliver. You pick; or just have one of each done." Havoc replied, she once again wrote down the order for the robes. "Would you like anything else?" She shook her head. "Thank you so much." Havoc said, "When do you think my robes will be in?" she asked the witch behind the counter bit her pencil. "Next Tuesday." she said, settling the matter. Havoc nodded, that still gave her three weeks to get everything else together. Once she got her recite and thanked the women. "Good day." She said and turned to walk away.  
As havoc, walked into the book store, a large crowd blocked her from getting to far inside. Some guy had his back to her talking to some other guy. Who was taller with platinum hair like his. They were just babbling along before she started to get annoyed with them standing in her way like that. Before she pushed the shorter one just hard enough to get him out of her way, he stumbled side ways into a book shelf, which teetered haphazardly as she passed in front of them. Havoc smirked and would have been on her way, but there was a long cold hand on her shoulder that stopped her. With a voice of silk, "Where do you think your headed Young lady?" Almost immediately after the hand landed she turned and smacked him across the left side of his cheek with an echoing. SMACK! on the young mans face.  
She turned glaring into the hand-owners face. Caught in those mystical grey blue eyes, pale skin and fire behind those eyes...  
"Excuse me but I do not think I gave you permission to lay your hands on me." He said, in an o so clear, 'I'm better then you' drawl. "No i know that. But you did happen to give me annoyance." she said returning the drawl. "You were in my way yacking it up, so I  
simply moved you. But, you were wrong to lay your hands on ME!" Havoc said, the last words were cold with venom, but bold just the same. He looked her in the eye as well, returning the glare with a passion. As the taller platinum blond, regarded her, with almost the same fire behind his gaze, more intense. 'I guess he is the brother.' Havoc thought to herself.

"What is your name young lady?" The 'Brother' asked. "Dixion, Havoc... I mean Hanna Dixion." She said with the lot annoyance in her voice, it was obvious she wanted to scream at them. The younger man looked her up and down.  
"Havoc? Thats your name?" He said, giving off the impression of a rich prick. "Look I am not trying to be a smart ass here but…" She said, running off the sentence, 'Okay maybe I want to be the smart ass a little.' She silently admitted. "My name is Hanna but everyone calls me Havoc. But thats only if you want me to answer you .…" She sighed, seeing another, blond head there way. "Ok look goddlie boys, I've got to get going. I'm sure we can finish this another time?" She said disappearing into the crowd.  
Right as the words left her mouth that women, also with the same blonde hair, walked up to them. "Hello dearest. You'll never guess what I just heard." She said, as she looked down at the shorted boy. "I just heard there is a new pureblooded young women going to hogwarts this year." At this the short pale boy seemed to be more interested.  
"She's blond and tall, and her name is Hanna but she goes by Havoc." The boys had, had his eyes shut, nodding as he formed a visual. As soon as he heard the word, Hanna, his eyes shot open and he visible paled.

Then the mom, or whatever she was, took a step closer to her son. "She's a very good bred of pure bloods and her heritage is part of the dark lords blood line. We will have to get your father to look her up. But since her family is so involved in the dark arts, that when they had her they didn't want her to get taken away and killed. so they had to raise her in the muggle world." as the words left, they got real quite; it was as though they were taking a moment of silence, for the fallen heros.  
Then they heard hysterical laughter, they all turned and saw the girl, that pushed and smacked her son and she smiled. Sauntering over to her, hand extended. "Hello, My dear. Narcissa Malfoy." She said, as Havoc took it and introduced herself. "Nice To meet you."  
She smiled brightly at her, when she let go of my hand.  
Then she looked at her son, eyes twinkling mischievously. "This is my charming son Draco, he goes to hogwarts as well." He put his hand out for Her to shake, as she plastered a fake smile on. "Nice to meet you Draco." When he let go of her hand he plastered the same fake smile on his face. Making her laugh.  
Then Narcissa turned with a real smile and gestured toward, 'The brother.' "This is my husband Lucious Malfoy. He put his hand out for her to shake. Right as she was about to plaster on her dumb ass smile. He sneered "wipe that stupid smile off your face, it means nothing but politeness." Making every one laugh Havoc, put on a real smile, even though it was more of a smirk.  
Havoc said "Well it was nice meeting you all. But I've really got to be going. Good day!" She said as she started walking back towards the bathrooms to meet Allie. The young man, Draco yelled out to her. "See ya around." She waved and started running back because she really needed to use the loo. people were starring like they had no purpose but to judge some girl running through a big crowd.  
Once she had gotten back to the restrooms. (and finished more urgent business) She went looking for Allie. After walked through about twenty-five stores before havoc found her talking to some girls in a large group. Just chating and giggling away. Havoc walked up through the big crowd and tapped Allie on the shoulder, she turned smiling toward Her.  
"I've got to come back here on Tuesday to pick up my things or robes, or whatever you wanna call them." Havoc said as Allie laughed and walked toward her putting her arm around Havoc gesturing to walk with her as she was doing. "did ya meet any one while you was off on your own?" Allie looked at Havoc, and nodded her head. "Yes." "Yeah I met this guy and his dad and mom. I think that she called him her husband or whatever." Havoc said, shaking her head slightly.  
Allie looked at Her. "No, I mean there name, what was it?" she asked. Havoc laughed and shook her head looked at Allie and the rest of her friends. "Oh I think it was like Draco, Lucious and Narcissa or something like that." Havoc paused, when she had notice they all stopped talking when she said those three names, and looked at her strangely.  
"Hey are ya'll still there, Or has someone let the air out of your head?" I asked, and the girls looked at me with disgust for a minute then started laughing. "Oh my god, did you hear what I was talking about? Draco in his 4th year, him and Pansy and a few other girls had some orgy's, then when it was getting good Snape walked in on them!" another girl giggled. "Oh my god WHAT A SCANDLE!" Havoc just raised her eyebrow.  
"Alrighty then, so I guess I met the Mr. Sex-god huh!" She muttered to her self. "Oh well ... so Allie, what do we have to do now that I've got my robes ordered, Do we go home or what?" She shrugged, and shook her head and laughed "Well since your parents don't care when you get back you can just call them and tell them that your gonna be gone until school ends?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
